


Massu's Favorite Customer

by chrystallinejung



Category: Tegomass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystallinejung/pseuds/chrystallinejung
Summary: In which Massu has a little crush on a customer, who so happens to look eerily similar to one of his favorite pornstars.





	Massu's Favorite Customer

Another day, another small amount added to his paycheck.  
If anything, Masuda Takahisa could always reassure himself that as a cashier, he had lucked out on the regular fixed hours Monday through Friday. It wasn't quite monotonous, especially considering how many new faces (a couple who eventually became familiar, calling him by name when they spotted his name tag), but it was hard always having to keep a smile and not get drowsy dueling the dead hours during the day. People were at work, kids at school, and then again there were people who seemed to have a fixed schedule to do their grocery shopping at exact hours of the week, most of them smiling in return for his kind and positive demeanor as he continuously rung up their items in a timely manner each time. Always careful with things like eggs, organizing things as he bagged them and made life a little easier for the customer.

None of the patrons of the store would've guessed that by the time this friendly cashier had clocked out at 10 p.m on the dot, he would retreat to his apartment just across the street and let all that extra energy loose by pulling out his external hard drive and getting off to his favorite JGVs. No, he wasn't ashamed of being gay. But it wasn't exactly something he went around telling people, much less when he was in a professional setting such as work. 

He wasn't going to tell them that his favorite 'actor' was a man that never showed his eyes, always having them covered with a pastel pink or black bandana as he was fucked senseless into a mattress, perhaps against a wall or an automatic machine of some sort switched on a high setting that sent panting breaths and delicious moans shooting through his headphones.  
His body was so perfectly proportioned and his lips looked like they could've been sculpted by God himself, whether wrapped around another man's cock or simply parted as he let out those little pants and groans of pleasure. The way his black hair was grown out just enough that or could grip it if they wanted, or run their fingers through it and lose themselves as they fucked the man senseless. 

 

Though strangely enough, it was this man's voice alone that had him going hard within a matter of seconds. Of all the JGVs Masuda had ever watched, no one he'd ever jacked off to had such an almost melodic sort of voice when they spoke such dirty things and made even the softest of moans as they were fucked for the sake of the camera. 

Oh, behind that happy smile and cheery demeanor that did so well with customers and their children.. There was a man who was almost unhealthy obsessed with the porn star only known as Yu-chan. There was no information on him other than that name, and Masuda was absolutely taken by him. It was all an obvious dream that wasn't worth pursuing, of course.. But again, he could always wish. Nothing much could stop him from dreaming of perfect lips, sensual moans, and breathy pants that practically went straight to his crotch every time he thought of them. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

"Have a nice day!" He chirped, handing the little girl the lollipop she'd been eyeing since she and her mother had walked into the store. The child happily thanked him, and the mother gave him a grateful smile before attempting to pay (which of course, Masuda turned down.) before she let the man in back of her set his basket on the counter.

 

And Masuda could've sworn that was the second he had it, he had it bad.

 

Blond hair and pink skullcandy headphones made this man almost obnoxiously stand out amongst all of the customers from that day so far, maybe even perhaps all the customers he's ever had. 

"Uh, hello? My items?" He's pulled out of his (embarrassing) ten second daze and Masuda blushes before quickly ringing up the items in the man's basket.  
He only meets those eyes for a brief few seconds, and he notes how they're just a few shades lighter than the average dark brown eyes nearly all Japanese people had. Almost a honey sort of hue to them..

 

And before he realizes it, he's ringing up the man's card and he gives a small bow out of reflex before returning the card. "Have a nice day." He smiles politely, but it feels unnatural on his lips as he tries his hardest not to look into the man's eyes, all focus now on his lips.  
They looked just like.. But with birthmarks, very slight and almost identical to Yu-chan's.  
He's pulled from his thoughts when the other suddenly leans in, and if he’d been more been distracted, the clear invasion of his personal bubble would've been breached and a clear panic attack would've ensued. 

 

"Mm, will do.. Masuda-san? You look more like a Massu to me." And he smiles, picking up his bag of groceries and turning the volume on high for his music. He ends up distracted for the rest of the day, all thoughts on this blond, flashy customer, who would turn out to be one of his new regulars from then on out. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Ah, one of his rare weeks off. For once though, he actually wanted this particular time off to go by quickly. He had plenty of reasons (well, one very important reason) to want to go back to work and all.

 

One, money, and two, Tegoshi. The blonde man who'd recently moved into his neighborhood, as he'd learned from the man himself who had easily been able to draw him into small talk over the past few months. Sure, he did the regular grocery shopping normal people did at their normal hours, but he also made other purchases quite often as he did with milk, tea and cereal.. The normal. Sheet masks and moisturizers? He supposed that explained the good complexion the other man had. But sometimes Massu thought it could've been a bit excessive.. Not that he’d complain of course, they only served as items for him to take his time on as they chatted with a counter in between them.

A sigh escapes him, and he sits himself on a park bench where a group of children are playing soccer, and he shuts his eyes in an attempt to not think about his regular customer that somehow had always been on his mind even after he clocked out at work. 

And he's pulled from his thoughts when he hears his newly acquired nickname, and something that feels suspiciously like a ball land by his feet. He confirms it with his own eyes when he looks up, and sees the familiar blonde sprinting towards him with a smile and a little girl running behind him, probably for her ball. But Tegoshi looked different from how he usually saw him, dressed up in more soccer appropriate wear along with a whistle hanging on his neck by a black lanyard. "Well, nice to see you again, stranger!" The other man teases, picking up the ball and handing it to the little girl.

"Yuki, go practice drills with the others? Tell them I'll just be a minute." And he smiles, watching her go while kicking the ball along on her way back.

"You said you play on the side.. So is the aspiring actor a coach now too?" he loosens up a little bit, tilting his head in amusement as he took in the other's appearance fully. He looked good, almost as if he were in more of his element with the dirt covered uniform. Did he play for a team too?

"I just recently started volunteering. You're not the only one on vacation this week."  
Tegoshi's lips curl into that pretty little smile, and Massu finds himself blinking as his mouth forms a little 'o' as the realization hits. With how he saw Tegoshi in the day time hours though, he'd always wondered what exactly the other man did when he wasn't acting as he'd said he'd been doing in most of his free time.

"Well, that's good. Seems like you're pretty good with kids." He smiles, looking up and recognizing some of the kids who stopped by his store after school for snacks and drinks during the school year. 

"Eh, clearly not as good as the expert over here. But soccer, if I were better I might've made this my profession if it were reasonable." He laughs, and it's almost musical to Massu's ears as he finds himself smiling. 

"Well, I've yet to see your acting but this could always be just something to wind down.. Which I assume is what this is if it's your week off?" He tilts his head before standing, realizing he should probably let Tegoshi go before the kids asked for him again. 

"And you're correct, Massu." His lips curl into a smile before his name is called again, and he wipes his hands on his shirt before crossing his arms.  
"You know what, mind if I give you my number? If you're not busy later maybe we could grab dinner or something? I've gotta get back to the kids and.." He trails off, and while the request had sounded casual as anyone could while asking for a phone number, Massu is absolutely stunned for half a second before nodding and fumbling to get his phone out of his pocket.  
"I'm definitely free later," he rushes out in a quick breath, nearly smacking himself in the face for sounding so eager at the prospect of just dinner. Tegoshi just laughs though, clearly amused as he takes the phone and enters his contact information and hands it back just as quickly.

"Text me, I'm done with coaching by five." He smiles, hitting him playfully in the shoulder before sprinting back towards the kids. It's then that he remembers he'd planned on spending his night watching Yu-chan's new releases, but he figured all of that could wait.

*************************************************************************************************************

Massu stares at his phone screen until the clock strikes exactly 5, the brightness searing into his eyes. He composes a text so quickly that his finger tips might burn off. He writes and rewrites about a hundred variations of "where are you thinking of going?" before settling on a version that he thinks isn't too flirty but also isn't too boring either. His cheeks suddenly flush red as embarrassment hits him right in between the eyes. He hadn't even realized that he had been sitting and waiting in his cramped but cozy apartment just waiting for Tegoshi to get out of work ever since he’d gotten home from the park. 

He stops himself right before pressing send and stalls for a few more minutes while walking around the perimeter of his living room. After finally sending the message, Massu plopped face down into his couch and groaned incomprehensible curses into the cushions. He didn't understand; he was usually such a natural with people. He had no trouble talking to his customers or smiling at the kids that passed through the store getting snacks, but the second Tegoshi walked through the automatic sliding doors of the brightly lit market, Massu could spot him even through the busiest crown of Sunday afternoon shoppers and his brain immediately turned to mush.

To his relief, Tegoshi texts him back rather quickly. "I'll pick you up at seven." it read with an air of vague confidence. Masuda glanced at his laptop through his peripheral vision before reading the clock and deciding that maybe someone tangible could be better for him than Yu-chan, if only just for one night.

 

He aims for seven, because it'd take him about two hours to shower and fix his hair for this spontaneous 'date' he'd initiated with the cute cashier who worked in the store across the street from his apartment. 

Another half hour to make the reservation for the restaurant, and with his normally incredibly good luck, they somehow managed to be booked on that particular day. A Tuesday night of all nights? Really?

 

Shooting another text to Massu, telling him he'd be over in an hour now with food. 'I hope you don't mind staying in tonight, I'm bringing food!' And a cute little emoji at the end. Just the right amount of flirtation, though obviously no winking faces to scare his favorite cashier away. After a good face beating session, he makes sure every hair is in place before sending a quick peace sign selfie to Massu telling him he'd be on his way. 

Tegoshi wasn't conventional by any means. He was working in the adult film industry with a baby face that could literally have him mistaken for someone underaged if he didn't style himself so appropriately. But that also meant he could take opportunities like this to purposefully be as unconventional as possible and go for the things he wanted. 

And he knew he'd wanted Massu almost the second he laid his eyes on him. There was something about him, and while it may not have been obvious to anyone else with an untrained gaydar, the way the man's eyes had lingered for a few seconds longer on Tegoshi than normal... The other was definitely gay. At least queer to some extent. 

His suspicions are confirmed as he so happens to run into him while coaching and it doesn't take much for him to meticulously plan out just how he wants the night to go out. 

 

'Damn it!' Massu thought when he sees Tegoshi's selfie appear on his touch screen. He looks different somehow… is he wearing makeup? Without realizing, Masuda found himself being drawn back to Tegoshi's lips. They were rosy and plump like a ripe peach, almost like a girl's. Goddamn, he could kiss and nip until he bruised them, though that's not the only thing Masuda thought of doing to the man’s mouth. The mere thought of Tegoshi's lips had him sinking further into his couch and releasing all the air in his lungs in one deep breath. He could see a vivid image perfectly behind his eyelids: The blond toying with the elastic of his briefs and wrapping his pretty little lips around him-- and that is the thought pushes him off of the cloud he had been sitting on and sends him free falling back to earth.

He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood and mentally scolded himself. How could he even think of those things right now? Tonight wasn't really anything big, just a casual dinner. They've only known each other for a few months and yet Massu had been a goner the second Tegoshi had come to the front of the line to have his items rung up. Massu realized that there wasn't much of a chance of anything happening tonight, but as he looked down at his pants he knew he had to do something about the painfully real problem that his overactive imagination had caused.

Massu shoved his hand into his drawer and felt around for the familiar shape of his external hard drive while disregarding the mess he made of the usually organized space. He still had to shower and dress himself before Tegoshi arrived, but he just couldn't resist the urge to get himself off first. Massu shoved the drive into his laptop and immediately went to work on the zipper of his jeans. He had downloaded Yu-chan's new releases but lately he could never find the time to watch them, instead opting to take on more shifts at the supermarket in a feeble attempt to see Tegoshi more often. It was pretty pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed; seeing Tegoshi more often was worth it. He didn’t have much time and got himself off like he was 13 years old again and discovering himself for the first time.

He couldn’t help but notice that Yu-chan new striking blonde hair, he really had been putting off watching these for so long. The color reminded him of Tegoshi’s sandy locks and how his hair had been stuck to his forehead with perspiration. The thought of Tegoshi was what finally pushed him over the edge.

*************************************************************************************************************

Wallet, check. Food, check. Keys, check. 

 

He was pretty sure he had all the essentials, lube and condoms included as he slipped them into his bag, just in case he got lucky. Tegoshi normally did get pretty lucky in his case, especially when it came to getting laid. But for some reason, he wants to be sure of everything. It's not as if Massu is just another actor, he's someone Tegoshi thinks he could actually like; which was indeed quite a rarity for him. He wasn't being paid to see this man, but ironically he himself paid every time he had to go to the grocery store and do his errands just to see the other as often as he did.

After checking himself out in the mirror behind his door, he chews at the corner of his lip in contemplation before grabbing a pink washed out button up and slipping it over the black shirt he'd picked out. The white washed jeans he wore were always flattering for his ass as it was, even though he didn't really need it for that purpose. Another two minutes of admiring himself and giving a mental pep talk to prep for the night, he leaves his apartment just in time to make it exactly two minutes earlier than he'd expected to arrive by just driving to the other's apartment. 

'I'm here with the food, Massu!' He texts again, just before ringing the buzzer to the other's apartment to let him know he needed to be buzzed in. He was surprised he was actually excited about this seemingly innocent meeting, which he hoped would be anything but. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been this excited for a new shoot, as far as he could recall. 

Massu wrapped a towel around his hips and tousled his hair as he left his bathroom. He cursed when he heard the buzzer go off. Shit, how long had he been in there? Massu pressed the button to open the front door before speed walking to his bedroom. He even put his arm through the wrong hole of his t-shirt in his rush to get dressed. Water was still dripping down his forehead and seeping through his plain white shirt when he opened the door to a glowing Tegoshi. He tried not to be obvious about looking the man up and down but he couldn’t really help himself when those white skinny jeans were hugging his body in all the right places. Tegoshi thanked the universe for Massu’s distraction and took it as an opportunity to undress the other with his eyes. He bit his lip at the way Massu’s shirt clung to his skin and bared everything. With the water glistening on his skin he looked like some kind of angel. He couldn’t hold back his chuckle at the irony of it: the angel in front of him was interested in a damn porn star. Tegoshi quickly pulled his head back up when Massu broke out of his dazed state. 

“Hey,” Tegoshi broke the silence and almost winked at Massu, an unexplainable twinkle in his eyes. He lifted a bag of food to his chest and smiled in a silent question.

“Come on in,” Massu said a little too quickly. “Lemme just go get a towel, sorry I’m kind of still a mess,” Massu stepped aside to let Tegoshi in and closed the door behind him. Massu left Tegoshi looking around at his apartment. It was way different from his own place, but it was cute. It was impeccably spotless, it seemed everything had its own designated spot. The corners of Tegoshi’s mouth curled upwards as he looked more closely at one of the pictures. He immediately found Massu among all of the people in the photograph; he still had the same adorable face. He even had the same haircut as when he was little. There was a girl smiling and ruffling his hair, perhaps an older sister. There was still so much he didn’t know about him. He looked towards Massu’s room for a moment. 

“Hey Massu, where should I put the food?” Tegoshi raised his voice slightly.

“Just put it on the kitchen counter!” Massu yelled through the wall. Tegoshi looked around for the kitchen area and went to put the bag down when he noticed Massu’s laptop open on the counter as well. The whites of Tegoshi’s eyes enveloped his irises and blood rushed to his cheeks tingeing his face red even through the makeup he was wearing. In the blink of an eye any traces of his embarrassment faded and were replaced by a smirk. There he was on his favorite cashier’s computer screen, his favorite pink satin blindfold covering his eyes as he was fucked against a wall. Tegoshi remembered the scene fondly; it had been one of his more enjoyable experiences filming. Who would’ve thought that the baby-faced cashier from across the street would be into his hardcore movies? Did he even realize who Tegoshi was? Before he had any more time to think about his discovery, he heard the bedroom door creak and he quickly closed the laptop. He’s absolutely amazed at just how carelessly the man had left his porn out in the open when he knew Tegoshi was coming over. 

Massu threw a towel over his shoulder and started for the kitchen, which was really just a corner of his living room. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at the blond haired man. Massu fumbled even in his own kitchen, seemingly forgetting which cabinets the plates were in. Tegoshi appreciated the view as Massu leaned against the worktop and stretched to the top cabinet to get plates; the hem of his shirt rose slightly and exposed a sliver of his skin. The loose black pants he wore rested low on his waist and gave Tegoshi a peek of his hipbones and the v shape of his torso. 

“Hey, you doing ok?” Massu asked when he noticed the other staring into space. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Tegoshi immediately covered for himself. Massu set the tableware down and started unpacking the food. 

“You really outdid yourself, huh?” Massu smiled as he unpacked what must have been enough food to feed both of them for two nights. Tegoshi tried to think of something to say as Massu started to serve himself. He picks up an onigiri for himself, watching as the other man lifted the chopsticks to his lips. “So, what did you do when you got home?” Massu has a mouthful of rice and curry as he nearly coughs remembering how he had thought about Tegoshi while having an orgasm earlier. 

“Uh… nothing much. I caught up on sleep and stuff, watched some movies. I’ve been taking on way to many shifts at the supermarket.” Well, it was partially true. Tegoshi looked Massu straight in the eyes, already knowing the exact nature of the ‘movies’ that he’d watched. 

Tegoshi relished in seeing Massu squirm and twisted the knife even deeper, “Oh really? What genre? Anything that I might’ve been an extra in?” Tegoshi asked with a straight voice.

He rested his elbows on the counter and leaned in closer towards Massu, threatening to invade his personal space, not that Massu really minded anyway. 

“What kind of movies do you act in anyway?” Massu tried to change the subject, not even able to look Tegoshi in the eyes. He stuffed more food into his mouth in an attempt to avoid saying anything incriminating. 

“Romance movies,” Tegoshi replied without hesitation. “I mean I’ve never had any huge roles. I mostly just play minor characters or extras, but you’ve probably seen me somewhere without even realizing.” If Massu was telling half-truths he could keep up his act too. Besides, this could be fun.

“Could we watch one right now?” Massu asked tentatively and raised his eyebrows towards each other in an attempt to look cuter. Tegoshi bit his lip holding back the urge to laugh loudly at the sight. Massu didn't even really need to try to be cute, when he did it almost looked silly. 

“I was thinking maybe we could watch some horror movies” he suddenly beamed. He pulled a couple of movies out of his bag and his excitement only grew when he saw the petrified look on Massu’s face, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his utensils. 

Tegoshi dragged Massu to the couch, actually having a really hard time due to Massu’s surprising strength. Finally resorting to dirty tactics, Tegoshi tickled at Massu’s sides until he finally relented to his movie choices. Massu clutched his sides with a huge smile on his face; eyes were closed with tears threatening to spill of the corners. He could watch Massu like this all day, not really wanting to touch the innocence that was before him regardless of what he’d seen on that laptop. He sets up the DVD player before returning to Massu.

“Alright. Move over buta,” Tegoshi deadpanned and pushed him to one side of the couch once they’d made it to the living room. Massu looked at the man beside him in disbelief, his jaw hanging open for a good 10 seconds with the most offended look on his face.

“…The disrespect...” he stresses each syllable and makes a scene out of turning 180 degrees away from Tegoshi; though of course he couldn’t even last 10 minutes into the film. After the first jump scare, Massu clung to Tegoshi like he was the only thing keeping him from falling through the Earth. They eventually fell asleep this way, with slightly awkwardly placed arms wrapped around each other and Tegoshi’s hand in Massu’s hair. When the blond woke up first… he didn’t even bother to move Massu resting on his shoulder, drool and all.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Somehow, movie night at Massu’s kind of became a thing. Neither of them even minded that there had been no sex involved thus far. Actually, it was kind of refreshing for Tegoshi. He didn’t even bother to pretend to need groceries as an excuse to see him anymore; he stopped by Massu’s register constantly without buying a single item. Knowing that Massu had Saturdays off, Tegoshi entered the store at around 9:30. The other employees didn’t bother to tell him that it was closing time. They all knew he was only there for Massu, and they’d been teasing him for months on end. Everyone immediately looked at each other and smiled knowingly when Tegoshi headed straight for register number 2. Tegoshi smiled as the back of Massu’s head came into sight. He’d recently dyed his hair red. Many of his coworkers and regular customers were taken aback at first, saying that the fiery red locks turned him into a walking contradiction, but Tegoshi knew just how fitting the color really was.

 

The blonde snuck up behind him and whispered, ”Hey there” into Massu’s neck already knowing what kind of response it would illicit. The hairs on Massu’s skin stood on edge before he realized who it was and turned around to punch his arm. Tegoshi pouted and looked up at Massu through his lashes, “I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out tonight. Wanna come over?” Massu’s eyebrows rose as he thought about the offer for a minute. He’d never actually been to Tegoshi’s place before, they’d always stay at Massu’s.

 

Massu blinks again, merely surprised by even the thought of being invited over for the first time. After the first night he'd unexpectedly had the other over for movies and food, it has become almost a weekly thing between the two. Tegoshi brings the food, they watch whatever movies they picked for the night, and then Tegoshi heads back to his apartment the next day if they both ended up falling asleep (more often than not, as it seemed to be). 

"Your place tonight? Which apartment?" He knew Tegoshi lived fairly close by, especially since he seemed to be able to walk to and from the store so often without having to drive every single time. He picked up what seemed to be all his groceries there, and on a nearly daily basis now that they'd grown incredibly close since his last week off. 

 

Tegoshi had gone from only being his crush for aesthetic and strikingly similar to Yu-chan, to someone who's now comfortable enough to constantly hang out with, granted, in his own apartment if not at work.

As for Tegoshi, it didn't take him very long to realize that Massu wasn't going to figure it out on his own (which he wasn't sure was a good, or bad thing). He was blond, Yu-Chan was blond. He did absolutely nothing to disguise his voice or make it any different than how he sounded while he was 'acting'. He'd always been rather vague about his job, the little white lies he'd first slipped being something he knew would throw his friend off though. "I'm in the building next to the one across the street. I'll text you the apartment number later, if that's okay? You can drop by anytime within the hour." And his lips curl into the brightest smile he can muster, before lightly pinching Massu's arm and saying goodbye to those who were helping to close up the store. 

As Massu manages to convince his coworkers to close up without him, he tries his best to squash down the excitement pooling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of actually being in Tegoshi's apartment. It takes almost twice as long for him to pick an outfit than he usually takes, constantly changing small things until he realizes that Tegoshi may just get tired of having to wait longer than the hour he'd said he could come by. 

Food? Oh god, he hadn't thought of that. Tegoshi hadn't mentioned that at all. But being that the other usually brought the food on nights at his place, Massu decided that picking up something for the both of them couldn't possibly hurt. It doesn't take him too long, but once he actually steps through into the lobby of the apartment building, he can't help but wonder if he might be in the wrong place. It was not only bright and spotless, but there also seemed to be an air in the atmosphere alone that felt almost.. Wait, was that a security camera? Peering down at him as he'd buzzed in? 

"Ah, sorry.. It's protocol in this building!" Tegoshi's voice filters over the small speaker near the buzzer before ringing his friend in and telling Massu that the door would be unlocked for him. He moves Emma into the spare guest room, not wanting her to get in the way or yip and bark at his guest if Massu ended up staying the night. "Emma-chan.." He pouted before pressing a soft kiss to her head and making sure she had enough food and water in case he didn't get a chance to refill the bowls later. Tonight was the night he'd be telling Massu, after all. Or perhaps he'd just have to press on obvious hints, and things would finally fall into place. 

Massu can't help but wipe his palms on the front of his pants, so sure that if Tegoshi were to hold them, he'd surely think Massu was going insane. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in an apartment quite as nice as this. It almost made him feel out of place, but he knew that once he stepped into his friend's apartment he would most likely be able to relax. Tegoshi seemed so down to earth despite some of his eccentric tendencies, though he never thought to take any of that seriously whenever they hung out. With a gentle knock on the door (he'd triple checked to make sure it was the one Tegoshi had indicated), he lets himself into the apartment and nearly drops the food in his hands before even getting to slip his shoes off at the threshold.

Looking to his left, he spots not one.. But two air purifiers that were emitting a soft humming that broke the silence in the apartment other than Tegoshi's approaching footsteps from what looked to be a spare room that he locked behind him. There was a guitar in one corner of the room, not too far off from what seemed to be a keyboard and amp which faced a full wall window on one side of the apartment; while another full wall window had a rather large sofa in front of it that held at least five plushies and what seemed to be the fanciest couch cushions he'd ever seen in his life. While there was a glass cabinet that resided on the opposite side of the room, he couldn't help but notice the various wine glasses and other fine china stacked and displayed meticulously for what seemed to be show. What really surprised him though, is the weight training set just a few feet away from him... He hadn't taken Tegoshi to be the type who worked out in his free time, other than soccer of course. 

This was already too much for Massu to take all in, and one of the only logical thoughts he had in mind was 'how on earth does an aspiring actor afford such a furnished home?'. 

In total, this whole thought process about Tegoshi's apartment takes about thirty seconds before he offers his friend a small bow and slips his shoes off carefully to leave by the door. "I'm.. Your apartment.. It's so nice.." He manages to smile, holding the food out for Tegoshi, just as something rather familiar catches his eye. A pink bandana, or at least.. That's what it appeared to look like was wrapped around Tegoshi's wrist like a statement piece. It stood out amongst the rest of the man's outfit, a simple black v-neck and sweatpants that seemed to be nothing more than fancy loungewear.

"Ah.. This old place. It's not quite tidied up.. But bear with me?" He hums softly under his breath before tugging Massu by the hand into the living space; where he motioned to set the food down on the table he'd moved to the center of the room. Every little movement of his had a purpose now, and he made sure to teasingly brush his fingers against Massu's own as they began to lay the food out. "It's.. I'm just surprised. How does an actor with small parts have such a nice place? Do you have another job on the side?" Massu is honest, the question something he can't just brush aside. Meanwhile, he eyes the bandana on Tegoshi's wrist and hums softly under his breath before breaking a pair of chopsticks and digging into some of the rice to pop into his mouth. 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

The tension between them is so thick, as if it had grown and manifested over the course of months between them with nothing more than subtle touches that led to nothing but perhaps the occasional cuddle during movies and comfortable jabs at each other.  
Never in Massu's life had he thought he'd forgo food for anything other than good porn, and even then his black hole of a stomach took priority. But Tegoshi was so damn hot. "Tegoshi.." He mumbled against the man's skin, his nose pressed against the blond's neck as they did their best to head into what he assumed was the other's bedroom. 

"Massu.. No marks--" Tegoshi mentions in an airy voice as he feels the other begin to suck on the skin of his neck, almost like a man dying and struggling for a breath of air. He doesn't bother to actually stop though, tongue going out to press faint kitten licks at the reddening love bites before working to unbutton his own top. He'd never been close enough to the other man, not this close where he could smell the hint of hibiscus that couldn't be anything other than the body wash he so happened to buy whenever he dropped by Massu's counter.

It was driving him mad, and every single nerve in his body felt as though it were being lit aflame; the blond stripping himself of the last of his own clothing barrier in what seemed to be almost practiced ease as he let the articles fall anywhere they pleased onto the carpeted floor of his bedroom.

It's almost a strange sense of deja vu. Almost as if.. This wasn't the first time Massu had seen Tegoshi naked before. And just as quickly as realization seems to be dawning on him, the blond is making his way down Massu's body and exploring every single crevice and inch of skin with the palm of his hands. Oh fuck, fuck--there's not a single coherent thought running through his head once Tegoshi takes a hold of his cock, the man's touch already enough to seemingly send a trail of fire up his spine and leave him craving more friction as his hips thrust almost embarrassingly quick in an attempt to make the man go any faster than he already was.

"T-Tegoshi, p-please.." He manages to breathe out, his head falling back onto one of the many pillows behind him and eyes rolling back into his head once the blonde quickly replaces his hand with his mouth instead. Again, it's as if every ounce of his being is on fire from the mere sensation alone. There was no prolonged teasing as he'd expected, Tegoshi had gone straight for what he'd wanted.. And Massu had absolutely no problem with that. The other man certainly knew what he was doing; running his tongue along the vein at the side of his cock, letting him take control as his fingers went up to blond locks and ran through them as he'd always imagined he'd wanted to do one day. This wasn't his imagination though, and the Tegoshi sucking him off at the moment was very real.

The blond can't help but appreciate and admire just how pretty Massu's cock was, and Tegoshi had definitely seen many of those in the past three years so far. While it wasn't the biggest, it was definitely comparable to some of his favorites by far.. And he wasn't even being paid to have sex with this man. He'd wanted this for months now that they'd gotten to know each other better, and it was still sort of blowing his mind that his friend hadn't put every single piece and hint together just yet. What was it going to take? He's already skipped pleasantries tonight and had gotten down to sucking the man's cock. He's pulled every trick in the book, even sinking down on the man entirely thanks to his lack of gag reflex, not once breaking eye contact as he burned the image of this man into his mind; panting and releasing beautiful moans of pleasure that surely must've had his neighbors wondering why he was so loud today. 

The tell tale moans falling from Massu's lips are enough of a signal though, and he pulls off with his lips making a soft 'pop' when the other man's cock springs free from his mouth and a groan of unmistakable frustration greets his ears. "Not yet, Massu.." He smiles, getting up and reaching for the bottle of lube sitting on his dresser drawer before squeezing an ample amount onto his fingers. The man hadn't opened his eyes yet; though Tegoshi doesn't mind as he reaches back with practiced ease and uses two, then three fingers to stretch himself as he holds back any moans threatening to escape him too soon. He doesn't think he can make him wait anymore, and once he deems himself prepared enough, he positions himself just above the man and dips his head so that he can bury his face in the crook of Massu's neck. 

It was almost sort of funny, how before he even began sinking his ass down on the man's cock, their bodies seemed to fit almost seamlessly well. 

Hell, it was almost sort of scary yet absolutely fucking amazing just how easily the other man melted under his body. They're pressed flush against each other and there's can't be any way for Massu to not realize who he was by now. 

"F-fuck--" Massu curses into the man's ear, both of them moving in perfect sync with each other until the tip of his cock is just barely inside the other man. Being inside Tegoshi makes the stars appear behind his eyelids, and nothing feels more like pure unadulterated bliss as much as Tegoshi feels as he sinks back down on his cock. It feels almost dreamlike, a very realistic, amazing sort of dream he must've lived before. Though the moment the blond breaks his uncharacteristic silence with a familiar moan, suddenly everything clicks into place in his head.

"Yu.. You're... Yu-chan--" he groans, hands automatically going up to entangle in golden locks. It was a dream. This had to be some fucking crazy dream.. 

"Call me by my real name.. Taka please..." He breathes, whispering right into Massu's ear like its some dirty secret; not even faltering in his pace as he continued to bounce his ass in time with every upward hip thrust the man made in time with his own. 

 

"Yuya... fuck..." And he crashes his mouth against those perfect lips he'd fantasized about for so long, it feels like searing fire as Tegoshi deepens it without hesitation and he feels a moan pass between them that drives him straight into madness. Several months of growing sexual tension, a seemingly innocent crush on his favorite customer, all the subtle flirting this entire time... It had all come down to this moment of them being driven together and fucking for an entirety of nearly two hours before they both came one after the other. Massu's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came inside the man with a loud groan, his back nearly arching off the bed as Tegoshi furiously stroked his own cock and released the dirtiest moan the man had ever heard in his life before his own chest was splattered with the man's cum. 

With what Massu knew was practiced ease now, Tegoshi rolled off of him gently and reached over to his bedside again before pulling out a few tissues from the box there and cleaning up the mess he'd made so he could curl up against the man he'd just fucked from the fifth circle of heaven itself. There's a satisfied, almost sleepy little smile on his lips as he dims the light by his bedside and pulls the covers over them and drapes one arm across Massu's chest as he lies down.

 

"Took you long enough.. Really, Massu..."

"You told me you did small parts in movies!" And he realizes just how raspy his voice seemed to be from all that kissing, his brows lifting for a moment before he dipped his head just enough to give those perfect lip another kiss. This one was different than the previous ones, it was more focused and in the moment than anything. There was no heat or rush behind it, and the Tegoshi behind this kiss seemed so different compared to Yu-chan as he'd imagined. 

When he pulls back, he's absolutely stunned to see the blond seemingly blush and bury his face into the side of his own pillow. "I was wondering.. What it was going to take for you to realize.. I mean, I saw my videos on your laptop the first day I'd stayed at your apartment." And now it's Massu's turn to blush as he recalls that day, now realizing just how Tegoshi must've known the entire time that he'd been a fan of Yu-Chan before the man had said anything specific about his profession.

"You knew this entire time.." He breathes out after a moment of thought, shifting so he could curl one leg around Tegoshi's and bring them closer again. He was craving the warmth, and it amuses him how the other man suddenly seemed shy compared to his forwardness earlier. "You're so sneaky.. Being able to hide it from me the entire time.." He laughs softly before reaching out for one of his hands and bringing it up this lips, placing a soft kiss against the man's knuckles.

Tegoshi feels as if his heart may burst out of his chest at any moment. Never had he felt so strange, even after a mind blowing work session with someone he'd found slightly interesting. A sigh escapes him though, and he immediately pulls his hand away, only to rest it on the other's chest and draw nonsensical patterns; little stars and hearts on the surface of Massu's skin as he spoke. It helped to calm his own heart rate, and offer a bit of a distraction as he worked on piecing his thoughts together coherently. 

"I didn't.. I thought it was amusing at first. It made the world seem like such a small place..." And it was true, but Tegoshi had also been scared. It had always been a quiet little fear of his, one that led him to believe Massu wouldn't want to see him anymore because he was Yu-chan. It was one thing to jack off to someone's porn, but actually sleeping with them was another story.

And Massu's lips curl into a slight frown, just before he uses his index finger to tilt the blond’s chin up so that their eyes met properly. "There wasn't any reason to keep this from me for so long though. I.. I like Yuya. Even if you weren't Yu-chan.. That wouldn't change the fact that I like you for who you are." God, he sounded like something out of a chick flick. But he brushes that thought aside as he noticed the tired look that seemed to reflect in the other man's eyes as he somehow found a way to break the eye contact. 

"Mm.." Tegoshi purses his lips, squeezing his eyes shut and curling forward into the other man's chest so he could be surrounded by the warmth he already knew he didn't want to let go off. Massu found it almost endearing, but as soon as he realized the other's breathing seemed to have evened out, he brought his hand up to lightly trace his fingers along the contours of the other man's face. After months of suppressing this growing infatuation, he was sure even just scratching at the surface of how he felt about the man. Not Yu-chan, but the Yuya now curled into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this in my phone notes for a couple of years now! Just did a bit of quick editing and honestly, I'm cringing at the end result lol. My writing has definitely improved since then, but this was also written in a span of two years so if the writing style is all over the place I apologize in advance! /dies


End file.
